


Basements & Demogorgons

by ForceAwakend



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Ben is Mike, But its Poe so its going to be called BeeBee., But with Star Wars characters, F/M, Finn is Lucas, Gen, Poe is Dustin, Rey is Eleven, Tags will be added later on or as needed, There will be Dart!, This is basically Stranger Things, Will is Will because there's no good mirrors in Star Wars, maybe kissing later on, series typical violence, they're kids so there's not going to be really anything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 11:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20446640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForceAwakend/pseuds/ForceAwakend
Summary: Hawkins, Indiana - the perfect place to raise a family. Good public schools, a popular community pool, and a booming commerce division. Except for Hawkins Lab. No one knows what goes on there, until Will Byers goes missing. His three friends - Ben Solo, Poe Dameron, and Finn Storm - undertake a mission to find Will. They stumble across a young girl named Rey and discover that there is more to her than meets the eye. Meanwhile, the three boys realize the resemblance to their Dungeons & Dragons campaign as it becomes more than uncanny.





	Basements & Demogorgons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shewhospeakswiththunder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shewhospeakswiththunder/gifts).

> Thank you for the wonderful prompts. I immediately saw the Stranger Things prompt and jumped on it.
> 
> I just hope I do this justice. Too many ideas for it, but it gave me a reason to re-watch Stranger Things. Not sure how long this is going to end up being, but I at least have a rough estimate. 
> 
> Again, thank you so much for this perfect prompt.
> 
> Also, this is completely unedited (and posted at the last minute), so all the mistakes in here are mine.

Huddled around a table, the party members gazed at their dungeon master. As he hunkered down behind his binder, gazing at possible foes, Ben's tongue flicked out to wet his lips. He looked at Poe, who hunched over the table and sat at the edge of his seat, and Finn, who currently fiddled with his dice. Brown eyes snapped to Will, the mage of their party, and a small smile quirked at the corners of his mouth. Ben looked around the table and grabbed his handful of dice, giving them a roll before he sighed.

"You bravely enter the room, but footsteps draw your attention," he said, peering over the edge of the binder. "Something scurries around the corner, chittering as it watches you."

Poe buried his head in his hands. "Okay, so its not the Demogorgon. We might be in the clear... for now, anyway."

"It's never going to be the Demogorgon, pussy," Finn snapped with a small grin, "We might get the Thessalhydra, though."

Ben laughed a little as he slammed the figures on the table. "Troglodytes! Your first encounter in this area is a tiny horde of troglodytes. Maybe - they're running from something. You do not interest them." He stopped and looked over his shoulder. "Wait. There's something ... something _else_ here. It knows you are here... it knows you have come. It is hungry for your blood." Ben paused, looking around before slamming a larger figure on the table. "It's the Demogorgon!"

Poe glared at Finn, and then they both looked at Will. Ben looked at Will, a slight frenzied look in his eyes. "Quick, Will, what's your action?!"

Commotion unfolded around the table as the basement door opened. Ben looked at his mother, then back at his friends, before he grimaced and got up from the table. He looked back at his three best friends, watching as they scrambled to find their dice. He trudged up the steps to where his mother waited. He heard his father in the background, beating on the still-misbehaving TV.

"You guys have been down there long enough, Benjamin. It is a school night," his mother said.

He sighed and looked down. "I've been planning this campaign for two weeks. How was I supposed to know it'd take ten hours?"

Leia put her knife down on the cutting board. "You've been playing for _ten_ hours? Benny, your friends need to go home. You all have school tomorrow."

Ben groaned with all the strength of his twelve years, and went over to his dad. "Come on dad, don't you think we should finish the campaign?"

Han smacked the top of the TV set and adjusted the antenna again. "I think," he said as he smacked the TV, "you should really listen to your mother. Besides, we already got Jaina to sleep and Breha is taking you to school tomorrow."

He huffed and crossed his arms in front of his chest. He stayed there for another few moments as realization dawned on him. Ben rolled his eyes, groaned once more, and went back to the basement. He trudged down the steps where he saw Will jump up with his dice clutched in his hand. "We need to pack up now," Ben said. 

His friends groaned as they closed up their binders, heading back up the steps. Will stopped near Ben and hung his head. "I didn't roll high enough. The Demogorgon, it killed me."

Ben put his hand on Will's shoulder and gently squeezed before he went back up to the first floor of their home. Ben closed the basement door behind him and walked to the staircase that lead to the second floor. He waited until he heard the door close before he went to his room, closing his bedroom door behind him.

* -- * -- * -- *

Sitting up in bed the next morning, Ben debated going to school. Something weighed on his mind, sitting heavy in his stomach like a lump of ill-digested food. He ran his fingers through his curly mess of hair before he got out of bed and got dressed. He rubbed the back of his neck and pulled on his shoes before he left his room and went downstairs to get breakfast. He heard Breha's voice filtering up from the kitchen and a smile frown pulled at the corners of his mouth as he went to get his own meal.

"Do you have any clubs after school today?" Leia asked, looking up from her newspaper.

Ben drummed his fingers on the table before he wracked his brain. "We might go to AV Club."

Breha scoffed before she rolled her eyes. "You're such dorks. You know that, right?"

Rolling his eyes at his sister's comment, Ben hefted his bag over his shoulders and sighed before he raced to the garage and opened it. He took out his bike and, with all his might, pedaled down the street and to the school. He met up with Poe and Finn on the way to school, and the pedaled past the spot where they picked up Will before all of them stopped. The three friends exchanged looks and waited there for a few minutes before something swirled and worked its way through Ben's mind.

"Do you want to go see Mrs. Byers?" Ben asked, turning to look at his two friends.

Finn and Poe looked at one another before looking back at the so-termed leader of their party. "We need to get to school. You know we can't be late again."

He sighed and his frown deepened before they all pedaled again on their way to school. 

There was a substantial commotion as they made their way into the school after parking and chaining their bikes at the bike rack. The friends did their secret handshake before they went their separate ways to their class. More than once, Ben wondered why they were not in the same class, but then he realized they would cause more than their fair share of trouble. The twelve-year-old grimaced a little before settling into his seat. 

* -- * -- * -- *

The school day ended up little fanfare as Ben, Finn, and Poe got back on their bikes. They exchanged a look before pedaling towards Will's house. Wind blew through the trees and Poe shivered a little before he looked at Ben. Finn took up the rear and he whistled a little before he reached into the side of his bag, pulling out his walkie-talkie. He fiddled with the control before he set the correct frequency and pushed the button at the side. 

"Will. Will, do you copy, over?" he asked, letting up on the button.

Static crackled through the receiver and Finn's heart thudded in his chest. He pedaled harder and passed the walkie to Ben. Ben's fingers tightened around the walkie as he pressed the button. "Will. Will, come in, over."

The static crackled again, louder than before, until two syllables broke through the miring static. "Help. Me."

Static poured through the walkie before it abruptly went quiet, the light at the top dying as Ben passed the device back to Finn. His brows furrowed in concentration as he pedaled harder than he had ever pedaled in his life. Will usually responded. When will _did _respond, it was mired in static and sounding barely human. His face contorted in despair as thunder cracked above them, the sky opening up in a downpour. They pedaled faster and faster still until they came upon a forested area with tire tracks. Ben started the crusade up the hill and he hissed as he pedaled against the incline before he coasted down the hill. He nearly fell off his bike as he came upon Will's bike, covered in mud and toppled over. 

He looked at Finn and Poe as they stopped before he wiped his face. He grit his teeth and looked between his two friends. They remained silent, sharing the same determined look as thunder crashed above their heads. Lightning arced across the sky in a glorious pattern as they looked past the bike, staring deeper into the forest as the winds whipped through the trees. Quiet contemplation reigned as they got back on their bikes and pedaled on through the forest.


End file.
